


Solstice

by bunnysworld



Series: Bonded to magic [24]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bonding, Druids, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 05:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20719091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: Merlin is tired and Arthur is there.





	Solstice

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd.
> 
> Part of the Bonded to Magic series.

Merlin yawned. 

It had been a long night out in the forest. For some reason, it had taken a lot longer for the moon to be in the right position and then he had a good, long conversation with the gods, who seemed to listen a lot more than usually. He had asked them for their blessings for the village and very selfishly to protect Arthur, too.

Merlin knew that he wasn't alone. Aside from the spirits and the gods, the druids stood guard in a wide circle around him and amongst them, though he didn't want to be recognized, was Arthur. His magic rippled the moment Arthur had stepped up to take his place in the circle. 

He liked that the druids had let Arthur come along. If anyone or anything attacked him while he spoke to the gods, Arthur would probably not have been of much help, as he was used to fight humans or maybe animals. What probably tried to attack him wasn't of this world, though, and the druids would have to fight it off with magic. Arthur knew that, Merlin had told him numerous times. Yet, he wanted to come. And the druids had allowed it. 

"Lord Emrys." One of the druids bowed when he approached. 

"Merlin...," he mumbled tiredly, still unable to hold it back. 

Silently, they gathered and made their way back to the village. Arthur kept at the edge of the group; it was funny that he thought Merlin wouldn't notice him there. He smiled in his direction and caught Arthur looking. When it made no sense to hide in the crowd any longer, Arthur made his way over and walked next to him. 

Merlin felt warm and happy, privileged and humbled, but he was tired and stumbled a few times over roots and couldn't duck low hanging branches. 

Immediately, Arthur reached for is arm and didn't let go when they reached Ealdor. 

"Lord Emrys!" They were greeted by more druids. "The elders want to speak with you."

Merlin's eyes almost fell shut and he felt Arthur's grip on his arm tighten. 

"Tell the elders that Lord Emrys needs to rest. He will talk to them later." 

He had heard Arthur talk like that to the knights, but never before had he dared to do it when one of the druid elders had a request. 

"But they said to come to them as soon as you are back." The young druid seemed unsure. 

Merlin decided he would just give the elders a summary of the night and then he could go to his bed and sleep for a few hours. Before he could open his mouth, though, he heard Arthur speaking again. 

"He will talk to them when he has rested." 

With that, Arthur led him to their house where his mother was already waiting with tea and soup. They peeled him out of his cold, clammy clothes and Merlin managed to eat a few spoonsful before he tumbled into bed and fell asleep. 

A bit later, he felt Arthur climbing in behind him, his feet and hands still cold, his face only warming up slowly. He smiled and let magic do its work.


End file.
